Memories of the past
by Finemomo
Summary: "I have seen you somewhere. But where?" An AkariXTsubasa fanfic. With Swan Lake theme. This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy! Read, then R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aikatsu!.**

* * *

**Tsubasa POV**

"Where am I? This place looks like a lake in a forest." Suddenly, a voice calls me."Siegfried, Siegfried" "Who are you?" "I think you lost your memories after reborn." _What is that means? and why she call me Siegfried?_ I thought.

Then, suddenly...

RINGGGGGGGRINGGGGG

RRINGGGGGGGRINGGGGGGG-and it stopped

"Why does you ringing?!" I said. _That dream..._ I look at the clock. "Oh, it's seven already. Let's get back to work."

* * *

**Akari POV**

"Where am I? This place is so beautiful!" Suddenly, a voice calls me. "Odette, is that you?" "Who are you?" "I think you lost your memories after reborn." _What is that means? and why he call me Odette? _I thought. Then suddenly...

"Akari-chan, can you WAKE UP?!" Says Hinaki with a loud voice.

I wake up. "Please see the clock, Akari-chan." Says Sumire. "WHAT?! It's seven already?! We're going to be late!"

* * *

**That's it, my first fanfic! Please R&amp;R! :D**

**Sorry if its too short. Next time I will post a long chapter. See you again!**


	2. Premium Dress! Needed!

**Thank you for read my story! This is the beginning! (I edit episode 107 of Aikatsu!) Haruka: Thank you! Of course I will continue it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aikatsu!**

**Note:**_ Aikatsu_=** a character thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 1: Premium Dress! Needed!

Akari POV

I, Sumire, and Hinaki run as fast as we can. And we reach the class. We all said: "Safe..." My seat is next to Yū-chan, my old roommate. So, I hurry to seat next to her. "Ohayō Yu-chan!" "Ohayō Akari-chan!"_ Can I talk with her about that dream? I don't know... _"Yu-chan, can we talk a bit?" "Of course!"

Normal POV

"What is it Akari-chan?" Yu said. Akari whispers her, "I wake up in a forest; maybe it's a lake, an a voice called me." Yu was confused. "That voice calling you what?" Akari whispers again, "She called me Odette, and the voice said I'm lost my memory when reborn. It was weird isn't it?" Yu was silent. "Yu?" Akari said again. Yu want to said something after that but, "Good morning, Honeys!"_ Huh... I think I can talk later._

~*skip the class*~

_Where is Yu? Is she has many jobs? _Akari thought. "Ozora Akari, Headmistress Orihime is calling you. Maybe you'll get a new job! Yeah!" Says the proudly Johnny-sensei. And after that, she run to the office. She knock the door. "Come in." "Headmistress Orihime, what's the job?" "You have to do a fashion show in a mall tommorow." _Maybe I can get Dreamy Crown's premium dress? _Akari thought. "Ummm... Headmistress Orihime?" "Yes?" " Do you know who is the top designer of Dreamy Crown?" "I don't really know but, the top designer name was Tsubasa Sena-san." "Thank you, Headmistress Orihime!" She left the room.

Akari POV

_Tsubasa Sena-san huh? I can't wait to meet Sena-san!_

"Akari-chan!"

"Sumire-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't found Yu, so I'm looking for her. Can you help me? I have go to get a premium dress from Sena-san now."

"Ok, I will help you. But first, who is Sena-san?"

"He was the top designer of Dreamy Crown."

"Oh, I see, good luck Akari-chan!"

"Of course!"

I wave my hand to Sumire-chan and run to the train station_. Can I meet Sena-san?_

Tsubasa's POV

_I think this day I will meet someone... I don't really know..._

back to Akari's POV

I buy a ticket to Angely Mountain. I'm not sure, but Hinaki-chan says Sena-san is a pupil of Asuka Amahane. *Sigh* I look out the window. "Wow, the panorama is so beautiful!" I said. _The sea is so blue, the air is so fresh..._ After 1 hour, the bus stopped. I get out from the bus and walk to Angely Mountain. I walk to the elevator and with high speed, I safety landed on the top of Angely Mountain. I ran to Amahane-san, who drinks a cup of tea in the garden, and said

"Konnichiwa, Amahane-san. Watashi wa Ozora Akari. I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Ozora-san?"

"Do you know Tsubasa Sena-san?"

"Yes, I know."

"Do you you know where Sena-san lives?"

"Sena-san live down there, in the forest; you'll find it if you see a lake."

" Arigato, Amahane-san! See you again!"

I run to the elevator again, and safely land to the ground. I run to the forest to see... A lake. And a little house ;with a sign: Dreamy Crown.

I run to the house and knock the door. "Hello? Sena-san? Are you in there?" No one answered. I guess she was out now. I seat on the bench and waited, waited, and waited. For two hours. Now I was sleepy, and fell asleep.

Tsubasa's POV

I was brought many goods. I'm on the way home and eat my ice cream. Yum. Mint flavor, I think. I see a lake, and I'm back to my house. With birds chirping, I walk and, see a girl, sleeping. Probably Starlight's student. But why she is here? And sleeping? Then, she wake up. "Hoammmm..." I only stared her for 10 seconds, and she said:

"Hello! Do you know where is the top designer is?"

*sigh* "The top designer will arrives in five seconds."

"What?"

I walked. "5...4...3...2...1...0" I arrived in the front door.

"EHHHHHH!?"

Akari's POV

I'm in shock now. IN SHOCK. She was he?! I didn't know there was a male top designer for a cute brand! At least I see one.

"Can we talk inside?" he said.

"Of course!"

We go inside and we seat on a chair.

"Ozora Akari, aren't you?"

"Yes, it was me. Wait, why do you know my name?"

"I see your halloween concert 1 week ago. It was wonderful."

"Yes! I love your clothes, Sena-san. It makes my heart feels warm!"

"Then, why you are here?"

"I... want Dreamy Crown premium dress."

Tsubasa POV

What is she thinking?! Well, maybe I should reveal it to her.

"It's not ready yet. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes!"

I open the cloth to reveal the... Dreamy Crown premium dress.

"Wow, so beautiful!"

"Odette Swan Coord, Dreamy Crown first premium dress."

"Do you want to give it to me?"

"It's not ready."

"Why?"

"Because i have to put a ribbon on the dress, and I can't found the perfect dye. A perfect red dye. Do you think Dreamy Crown's clothes is like what?"

"The clothes were cute, but also had a proper-ness aura from them."

"Yes, you're right. The ribbon is to make a proper-ness sense from the premium dress. But I have to make the tiara. Maybe the dress will finished in a month or two. If you want a premium dress, wear another brand, please."

"You can't say that! Alright then, I will help you to find the dye. What kind of plants have this dye?"

"This berries looks have a royal red dye. But the berries grow up in rare places."

"Don't worry! I will find it. And, if I can get the berries, do you let me have the premium dress?"

"Of course!"

Then, she left the building.

_Continued to the next chapter..._

* * *

**Yes! At least I can update this story! I'm sooo happy! Please wait for the next chapter! See you again!**


	3. The Red Dye and Shocking News

**Hello again! Let's continue! Read, read, and read, Okay? I added a little romantic moment! Let's Readkatsu! :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aikatsu!.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Red Dye and Shocking News

Akari's POV

Finally, I left the building. Where is it? I look to the mountain._ Maybe it's there,_ I thought. "Let's go!" I walk; no, I run fast as I can. I found a path and follow it. _Where am I now?!_ I hear a voice between bushes. "It can't be... A SNAKE?!" I run away. Now, in front of me is a bridge. A shaky bridge. I have to across this bridge. With a slow walk, I can across that scary bridge, I think. And slowly, step by step, I walk. Then, a wind make the bridge shacked. "WAAAAHHHHH! HELPPP!" I grab the rope. Wait, a rope? The wind stop shacking the bridge. "Safe..." Crossing the bridge is complete. Now, I have to hike the mountain, or maybe a hill. A hill. So hard. At least, I reached the top and pick the berries, a lot of berries. Now, I have to back.

Tsubasa's POV

At least, the tiara is finished. Only the ribbon problem. _Can she found the berries? _I trust her. I look to the window. "She is passionate, doesn't she?" Wait, I think I see her. Running to here. "Sena-san I brought the berries!" She said. I open the door for her.

"Good Job, Ozora-san."

"Thank you!"

"I will try the berries color, please sit on this chair."

"Ok!"

I mix all the berries into a big pot. When the berries melt, the color does not suit my mind. Too dark.

"This color is not what I want. It was too dark."

"Why?"

"Maybe it's because exposed to too much sunlight."

"Okay! I'll find it again!"

Third person POV

Akari pick the berries that not exposed to the sunlight and back. On the way to Tsubasa's house, she thought: _Maybe he and I have same goal. _Tsubasa test the berries again, but it was too bright. So, Akari pick the berries again and when Tsubasa test it, the color is perfect. Then, Tsubasa said:

"Do you think our goal are same?"

"Yes, I think."

"My goal is to be a world top designer. How about you?"

"My goal is to be a top idol like Hoshimiya-senpai!"

"You're passionate, doesn't you?"

"That's not like that..." She blushed slightly.

Tsubasa click a button on the display to make the dress transform into cards.

"This premium dress is for you."

"Thank you so much!" She smiled.

Akari's POV

Wow, so beautiful... I see the wall clock. "Oh no! Now it is late! Sorry Sena-san, I have to go now! See you!" I quickly go out from the house. I run to the bus station but, there was a 'Closed' sign. What I'm going to do?! Only one choice: I have to go to Sena-san house again. *sigh* I texted Sumire-chan and Hinaki-chan about this._ I think I have to stay in Sena-san house. This is horrible._ I run again to Sena-san house. From the bus station to Sena-san house is so far. I exhausted now and, pass out in the front of the door.

Tsubasa's POV

I have to go for a walk, I think. I open the door and, see her, passed out. "Ozora-san! Wake up! Wake up please!" She didn't open her eyes. She was exhausted, I think. I carry her to my bedroom, and put her on the bed._ Let she sleeps for a while._ And, _she's cute when she sleeps. _"What a hard day." I get out from the house and going for a walk. _The lake is so beautiful._ I hear Ozora-san voice. "Where am I?" She said. So, she was awake now. She walk to the door and get out from the house and see me.

"Sena-san, did you save me?"

"Yes."

"A-arigato."

"It was nothing."

"Um... I was thinking..."

"What is it?"

"Can I... Stay over in your house?"

"Why do you want to stay over here?"

"Because the bus station is closed, I can't go home."

"Ummm... Ok then."

"Arigato!"

"Ozora-san."

"Yes?"

"Please wear the Odette Swan Coord."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you after you change." **(I don't know how the cards can change into clothes again. So mysterious.)**

"Ok!"

Akari's POV

I wear the Odette Swan Coord now. I feel my heart is pounding. Dokidoki shiteru na! But why he tell me to wear this? I get out from the building and see him.

"I have changed already. So, what is it?"

He grab my hand and said: "Since you get the premium dress, maybe you have to do a ballet with me."

I blushed slightly. He wants to do a ballet with me?! I can't do it!

"Thank you but, I can't do it."

"It's okay, I can teach you."

"Thank you!"

"Step by Step, Okay?"

"Ok!"

~time skip~

_He's so cool and handsome ,_I thought.

"Now, I want to dance with you, can I?"

"Of course!"

We danced together until night. We were having fun. I changed to my emergency pajamas, and sleep. And I have a dream this night... A nice, cute dream...

* * *

**Finemomo: "The story was weird, I think."**

**Tsubasa:"Of course."**

**Akari: "Yep!"**

**Finemomo: "At least, you two have a little romantic experiences."**

**Akari and Tsubasa: "Of course not!" *blushing***

**Finemomo: "You two are blushing, aren't you?"**

**Akari and Tsubasa: *tomato face***

**Finemomo: "Anyway, thank you for reading this story! Please review, Okay?"**


	4. Connected Dreams (Part I)

**Hello everyone! Now I want to add characters from my favorite anime, fushigiboshi no Futagohime! But don't worry, this story isn't a crossover, so the characters I add is a supporting character. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Connected Dreams (Part I)

_Akari's dream..._

_I wake up, in a garden of beautiful flowers. In front of me is a door. A note in front of door says:_

_"Open this door and you'll find your destiny."_

_What's that means? But I have to open the door, besides that, there's no exit. So I open the door. Inside the room; no, this is a garden again, but much larger than the previous garden._

_This garden have many flowers, like roses, lilies, tulips and many more! I continue my walk through the garden. Step by step, this pathway brought me to the middle of the garden._

_In the center of the garden, there's a round, stone table. The stone table is surrounded by many flowers. Above the stone table, there's one flower; I don't know the name of that flower but, it so beautiful. I touch it, and suddenly, something appeared._

_A fairy?!_

_"W-who are you?!" I want to scream!_

_"I'm a fairy; a fire fairy, exactly. I control the warmness of everyone hearts. My name is Fine! Nice to meet you!"_

_"I'm Ozora Akari! Nice to meet you too!" I said cheerfully._

_"Thank you for saving me, Akari-chan!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've been locked in this flower for hundred years!" She said. "Akari-chan."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Can you help me?"_

_"Of course! What kind of help?"_

_"To__ find my twin sister."_

_"You have a twin?"_

_"Yes. Her name is Rein, a water fairy. She controls the softness of everyone hearts."_

_"Is she in this garden too?"_

_"Of course! But, I have to search for a flower like this flower." She touch the unknown flower gently._

_"What's the flower called?"_

_"It called 'Happy Flower'. I named it when I was with Rein and my friends." Suddenly, her face is showing a sense of sadness and pain. "We'll search for her tommorow. See you!"_

_"Wai-" too late, she dissapeared._

Akari's POV

I open my eyes. _Was that a dream? _I thought. I was sleepy so, it's so hard to Move On Now... from the bed. Hihihi, it's a joke. Anyway, what time is it? Suddenly...

"Ozora-san, now it's seven o'clock. Don't you have to go back to Starlight Academy?" Sena-san said.

Oops, I'm LATEEEEEEE!

*continued in the next chapter*

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short. I don't have time now. But I have made the next chapter, so it's only a matter of time! I'm very sorry! *bowed deeply* but I have a spoiler for the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Connected Dreams (Part II)

Spoiler: Akari is back to Starlight Academy and perform with her new premium dress! Tsubasa have a dream like Akari and maybe their dreams connected...

**Hope you'll be patient for the next chapter! Anyway, thank you for read this story! And don't forget to Review!**


	5. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone, this month I have a final test in my school. I can't update this story this month. But don't worry, the new chapter is complete and ready to be published any time. But this time I can't, because I have to move the story to my iPad (Typing again). Anyway... Happy Easter! *late* ;)**


	6. Connected Dreams (Part II)

**Sorry for the long delay! Well, let's go to the next chapter ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4: Connected Dreams (Part II)

-Normal POV-

"Oh no, I'm late!" said Akari.

Tsubasa smiles *wickedly* "It's a joke, it's only 6 O'clock now."

"That means... I have to sleep again?"

"Of course not." He said with a serious face.

"I wake you a little early because the distance from here to the train station is too far, you know."

"O-okay!" Akari said.

Tsubasa said again, "But, are you talking when you sleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking to yourself when you sleep. Like 'I'll found her! No, _We'll found her!'_ or like that, obliously."

_What if it was my dream yesterday?! _Akari thought.

"What are you searching for?" he said again.

"No-nothing!" Akari said. "Oh no! I have to take a bath right now! Let's talk again sometime!"

_Did she hide something from me? _Tsubasa thought.

Akari's POV

I quickly go to the bathroom. _At last... but why he can hear me sleep-talking? _I think, think, and think. But I have to go back to Starlight now. After I took a bath, I quickly dressed up.

I look to the clock. "Oh no! It's 06.30 AM now! I have to go FAST!" I run with a turbo speed. But, I will bump to Sena-san! "Watch out, Sena-san!"

Tsubasa POV

Ozora is really weird huh? Well, I think I have to go to find a fresh air outside. _It's true... _I thought, _She is passionate. _I look to my watch. "It's 06.30 AM right now, and she didn't come out?!" I have to inform her now. But, "Watch out, Sena-san!" and we bumped each other. My head is above hers. She blushed a bit. But she quickly run to the train stasion. "See you again, Sena-san!" she said. _That girl *sigh* is weird. _I go to the building and make a tea.

Third person POV

Akari is still running, of course. "A little bit more, Akari!" She said to herself. Actually, she is tired, but she keep running. "Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Aikatsu!" And- she finally arrived at the train station. Akari quickly buy a ticket and board the train.

Meanwhile...

"Morning air is so fresh right?" Tsubasa said when he drink a cup of tea. _That dream... _He thought.

Tsubasa's dream

_I wake up in a garden of beautiful flowers. So many flowers that give me ideas. And a door. A old, ancient door. Something is attached on the door. A paper. The paper seems so old but, the letters are beautiful. It says, "Open this door and you'll find your destiny.". Weird. I open the door.._

_A garden again, exactly. But with unknown flowers. There is a pathway too. I think I should follow it. I follow the pathway._

_I follow the pathway into the center of the garden. There is a gazebo and a stone table. On the stone table, there is a flower. Unknown flwer. But is so beautiful. I touch it. And something appeared. What is...that? A creature?_

"_Most likely, a fairy." Says someone._

"_Who are you?"_

_A fairy appeared._

"_Hajimemashite! My name is Rein. Nice to meet you."_

"_My name is Tsubasa Sena, nice to meet you too." I said again, "What are you exactly?"_

"_I'm a water fairy. I control softness of everyone hearts."_

"_So... You don't control waters?" _

"_Well, ACTUALLY I control waters like the other fairies but, I'm the one of the universal princess."_

"_What is a universal princess?"_

"_A universal princess is fairy who born with mysterious powers, like me and my sister."_

"_Sister? Do you have a sister?"_

"_My twin sister exactly. Yes, I have. Her name is Fine, she is a fire fairy. She control warmness of everyone hearts."_

"_I see" I said again, "But why do you trapped in that flower?"_

"_I have to tell you from the beginning." She said._

"_In my world, there is a legend of Princess Grace. She is the princess of the Sunny Kingdom, my homeland. She sacreficed herself to save our world, the Mysterious Star, from darkness. At that time, we born. When we born, Princess Grace tell my father and my mother that we have a destiny, like her, to be a princess." She said._

_She continues again, "And; It's true, we become a prominence princess and save our world for the second time. Time has passed, we enroll to the Royal Wonder Academy, an academy for prince and princess. At that time, the academy also have a legend. In the academy, there is a bell called Soleil Bell. Who rings the bell, is the chosen; Universal Princess. No one can rang the bell. But when the ceremonial of the new students-a ceremonial to touch the Bell- arrived, we rang the bell and we are chosen to be a Universal Princess. In order to become a Universal Princess, we have to go to this world. But we separated, and we fell into a spell of the flowers."_

"_What is the name of the flower?"_

"_It called 'Happy Flower' by Fine and me. And..." Her face saddened._

"_And what?"_

"_Nothing" she said. "If you found my sister, tell me. Oh yes! You'll find your destiny too with.. someone like you." She said again._

"_Okay then. See you again."_

_~Tsubasa dream ended~_

Akari's POV

"Finally!" I'm feeling good now. I go to my room; and Sumire room, of course. Sumire is brushing her hair. "Ohayo, Akari-chan." Sumire said.

"Ohayo, Sumire-chan!"

"How is the premium dress?"

"I got it!"

"You're cool, Akari-chan!"

"Arigato, Sumire-chan!"

Wait, wait. I feel someone is watching me. Oh, I get it, It was Hinaki huh? She's hiding behind the door. "Hinaki-chan, come out from your hiding place!" I said.

"How do you know that I was hiding?!" Hinaki said.

"Simple, your head is big."

"Akari-chan! Stop teasing me!"

"It's a joke! Don't take it seriously!"

Hinaki smiles. "Of course!"

She said again, "But, congratulations for your first premium dress, Akari-chan!"

"Arigato, Hinaki-chan!"

"Now, let's go to the class." Sumire said.

**~Time Skip~**

"Sumire-chan, Hinaki-chan, I have to go now!"

"Good luck, Akari-chan!" They said.

I go inside the car.

"Ittekimasu!" I said.

Normal POV

Tsubasa has arrived at the mall that Akari will perform. _She have to prove me, that she can perform a romance appeal with the premium dress I gave to her. _He taught.

Meanwhile, at Akari...

Akari arrived at the mall. After she get out from the car, she quickly go to the backstage. _Wish me luck! _She kisses her card. She place her cards and run through the fitting room.

Akari enters the stage. She bowed first and sings.

Du-Du-Wa DO IT!

Written by: Saori Kodama

Du-Du-Wa DO IT! _Idol_ katsudō

Du-Du-Wa DO IT! Ashita e Are you ready? GO!

Jūdai mondai are kore tenpatteru baai janai no

_Hurdle_ agechau yo

Hekonde mo hetcharatte nankaime no chōsen makenai Dream

Doko ni mukau michi no tochū wakaranai hi mo

Ōzora Jump! Kokoro wa chanto shitteru

Ima o seīppai susumu yo!

***Akari's aura appear.***

Senoode!

Omoikkiri waratte mou omoikkiri naichatte

Hashitte (Oh, yeah) Kidzuita (Oh, yes) Watashi rashī michi

Gamusharana jibun ga mou daisuki ni natteru

Fumidashita saisho no ippo

***Akari performs special appeal: Dreaming Heart***

Du-Du-Wa DO IT! _Idol_ katsudō

Du-Du-Wa DO IT! Zettai Believe my way!

Du-Du-Wa DO IT! _Idol_ katsudō

Du-Du-Wa DO IT! Ashita e Are you ready? GO!

She makes her final pose.

The audience cherred and clapped. _She did it. I knew it. _Tsubasa thought.

Tsubasa POV

I go to Akari's room in the backstage. I open the door. "Ozora." I said.

"Ozora?" No one answered. I go inside the room. Oh, I get it. She's asleep quietly in the room. _You're tired after performance, don't you? But, I like your passionate personality. _I thought. I take my jacket and put it on her. _Have a nice day, Ozora... _I open the door and left.

* * *

**Finemomo: "At least! I can finish this chapter... Sorry for a long delay!"**

**Akari: "Sorry!"**

**Tsubasa: "..."**

**Finemomo: "Why are you so quiet?"**

**Tsubasa: "..."**

**Finemomo: "Oh, I see, because you give her your jacket?"**

**Tsubasa: *blushing slightly***

**Akari: "What?"**

**Finemomo: "Anyway, please review!"**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Chapter 5: Search &amp; Found, Your fate is from the past

Akari and Fine searching for Rein in the Garden of Dreams, when they met. Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Rein searching for Fine in the Garden of Hope, when they met. When they found each other,

'Your fate is in front of your eyes right now.'

**Please review for this chapter! I will update this story soon. Jaa ne ^^**


End file.
